Previously, as a water base molding material, a covering material, an adhesive or a processing agent for paper or fiber, there are widely used natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers such as NBR, SBR, chloroprene rubber and silicon rubber, or resin materials such as fluorine base and acryl base. However, these materials were not satisfactory in terms of the practical performance of a glove as a molded product such as tensile strength, elongation, alcohol resistance, a recovering property after a stretch and a wearing touch as a molding material for gloves, for example, for home uses, works, examination operations and medical uses.
For example, in the Patent Literature 1, a glove formed by adding zinc white and a publicly known resin crosslinking agent to an acrylic resin emulsion and molding this mixture is described, and in the Patent Literature 2, a glove formed by adding a silane coupling agent to an acrylic resin emulsion and molding this mixture is described, and in the Patent Literature 3, a glove, which is prepared by providing a rubber layer containing ceramic particles having an average particle diameter of 10 to 100 μm or organic filler particles on the outer surface of a glove obtained from acrylic resin, is described, and in the Patent Literature 4, a glove, which is obtained by blending an acrylic resin emulsion with a thixotropy imparting material such as ammonium polyacrylate and a polycarboxylic acid compound or a thickner, is disclosed.
However, acrylic resins used in these Patent Literatures 1 to 4 are a polymer of n-butyl acrylate or ethyl acrylate, or a substance formed by crosslinking these acrylates using an external crosslinking agent and is not provided with adequate strength, modulus, elongation and adequate alcohol resistance or an adequate recovering property to be described later. The reason for this is that general emulsions of these acrylic resins have a poor balance between absolute values of strength, modulus, elongation, alcohol resistance, etc. and have a poor recovering property after a stretch. In addition, when the molded articles obtained are dried and crosslinked, they have a property like resin, namely have a paper-like property and lack in a rubber-like property, and therefore they are not practical also in terms of touch as a glove. That is, since they are insufficient in physical properties and performance and also insufficient in terms of touch as a glove, they are not in practical use under the present conditions.
Moreover, in the Patent Literature 5, a water base resin composition, obtained by performing the emulsion polymerization of a vinyl monomer in the presence of suspension polymer particles in which an acid value and a hydroxyl group value are specified, is proposed, and it is shown that this composition is superior in alcohol shock resistance and water resistance of a coat. As that suspension polymer, there is described a polymer consisting of 45 to 75 parts by weight of methyl methacrylate (MMA), 0 to 20 parts by weight of styrene (ST), 0 to 20 parts by weight of n-butyl acrylate (n-BA), 0 to 20 parts by weight of 2-ethylhexyl acrylate (2-EHA), 0 to 25 parts by weight of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (2-HEMA) and 6 to 35 parts by weight of methacrylic acid (MAA) ([Table 1] and [Table 2]). Further, as an emulsion polymer, there is proposed a polymer consisting of 10 to 35 parts by weight of MMA, 10 to 20 parts by weight of ST, 0 to 40 parts by weight of n-BA, 0 to 40 parts by weight of 2-EHA, 5 parts by weight of 2-HEMA and 10 to 25 parts by weight of glycidyl methacrylate (GMA) ([Table 3]).
However, even if such a complicated method of polymerization is employed, the obtained gloves were not satisfactory in terms of strength and a recovering property after a stretch.                Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-355808        Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-89913        Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-295113        Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-194609        Patent Literature 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-265636        